Conventionally, there is an invention that is directed to a method of forming a laminate, wherein the laminate is formed by press-forming thermoplastic sheet material and a fibrous substrate, which is then formed into a desired form. The method comprises the steps of:                after clamping both edges of the two longer sides of the thermoplastic sheet material with a pair of clamping devices, heating it to a predetermined temperature in a heating furnace, and softening it;        fixing a position of the thermoplastic sheet material which is in a softened state, within a metal die for forming by a cold press, onto the upper surface of the die, on which is set a fibrous substrate at the predetermined position of the die; and        releasing the clamping of the clamping device on the edges of one side of the thermoplastic sheet material immediately before the start of the press-forming (when an upper die comes just before the bottom dead point), while having the material clamping device hold the other edges of the side of the thermoplastic sheet material.        
(See the patent document Reference 1.)
Also, another piece of forming equipment of the conventional type includes one that forms heated material after the material is transferred from a transfer clamp to actuators for clamping that are disposed around the entire circumference of a lower die.
(The Patent Document Reference 1)
Publication of Patent Application No. H08-112869